


[fanart] don't know where you stop and where i begin

by slowestdive



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Office Blow Jobs, Power Dynamics, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowestdive/pseuds/slowestdive
Summary: because we all desperately needed Will blowing a fully-suited Hannibal in that ridiculous desk chair in Hannibal's office at some point, right? right.





	[fanart] don't know where you stop and where i begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).



> i spent the weekend steadily working my way through [emungere](/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)'s will/hannibal fics for the first time. this is sort of a little gift to say thank you for their gorgeous words and worlds.
> 
> title is (embarrassingly enough) taken from 'mile high' by james blake, because of course the first james blake song i ever listen to becomes the one that earworms me 24x7. i'm so sorry.


End file.
